The present invention refers to a method and apparatus of eliminating an abnormality in a thread to be wound onto the bobbin of an open-end spinning device by removing the abnormality from the thread and using a knotting device to tie the severed ends of the thread back together.
The practice is already known of eliminating a thread breakage in an open-end spinning device and at the same time doing away with the point of attachment by means of a knotting device (West German O/S 1952106, 2133135 and 2211514). For this purpose an auxiliary thread is introduced into the spinning device, which thread then has to be connected with the end of the thread which is on the bobbin. Because of the feed device for the auxiliary thread these devices are as a rule very costly and are also not certain enough in operation.